Nineteen Years Later: Rose's First Year
by Expelliartist
Summary: " Her dark brown eyes met the bright green of Albus's when they stepped through the stone doors of Hogwarts and into the magnificent castle. Rose knew he was thinking the exact same thing: We'll remember this moment forever."
1. Chapter One: The Hogwarts Express

It was earlier than usual that the sun peeked out over the horizon on the morning of September first. Light crept into the room of a small girl whose heart beat slow and whose hands folded underneath her head in slumber. The ginger eyelids of Rose Weasley fluttered open, instantly focusing on a heavy trunk shut tightly in the corner of her bedroom. Today was the day.

Her tired legs forced themselves out of bed and began to pace the room in circles. She scanned each surface in the room, making sure that everything was packed safely for the year. The only thing left unpacked was a long, wooden wand made of elm and stained a dark, cherry red.

Although her room lacked a clock, Rose was certain that it was too early for anyone else to be awake, so it was with caution that she tiptoed down the polished stairs and into the kitchen to have herself a snack before breakfast.

A new pair of footsteps echoed through the house as the person stepped further down the stairs slowly and lazily.

"Rose, is that you?" yawned Ron, a kind of scratchy tone in his voice.

"Yeah Dad, I was just getting something to eat."

"This early? It must be six in the morning."

"The Hogwarts Express leaves at eleven o'clock, though! Minutes are galleons!"

"We've got plenty of galleons, Rosie, alright? You should go back to sleep, you don't want to fall asleep on the train," he spoke as he poured himself a glass of water.

"So should you!" whispered Rose, careful not to wake Mom or Hugo, "What, are you planning on doing something else on the most important day of my life?"

"Of course not, I just needed to, uh... fix the car early," said Ron quieter than before, trying to avoid eye contact with his daughter, who inherited her attitude from Hermione.

"Hiding something from Mum again?"

"Go back to bed, Rose."

Rose sighed and tossed her red hair back as she turned around, trudging up the stairs louder than before. Instead of going to bed, however, Rose slipped out of her Chudley Cannon pajamas and into a uniform sweater, robe and a tie bearing the Hogwarts crest. Soon enough, Hermione would stumble out of bed and fix an appetizing breakfast: the last home-cooked meal Rose would eat until winter, or maybe even summertime.

Gazing at her reflection in the mirror, she considered whether or not to wear any jewelry or accessories. Rose had planned to wear a bright red bow, striped with yellow in her hair, but decided against it in case she ended up wearing a tie of green, yellow, or blue later tonight. The question of what House she would be sorted into lingered on her mind all night last night.

Teddy, who was not actually family, but who acted the part anyways, told Rose many times that the Sorting Hat was no big deal. It was on and off in seconds, usually. _Usually._ That was the word that scared her. _Usually,_ an eleven year old doesn't have heroic, famous parents or an uncle who practically saved the world. No one could say everything in Rose's life was _usual._

The sun rose higher and higher into the sky as eight o'clock rolled around. Rose sat upon her bed, wand in hand, entertaining herself with the shower of sparks that flew out of it when it was waved without an incantation. Suddenly, her bedroom door burst open, and in barged Hugo, awake and looking urgent.

"Rose! Rose, have you seen my chocolate frog, it jumped away and then-" he cut off, and his face suddenly turned grim. Rose had tried to conceal her wand before Hugo realized she was doing with it. Apparently, it was done too late. "Mum says you're not allowed to use your wand until you get to school!" he said, inconveniently loud.

"I wasn't using it! I was... just putting it away!" but Rose knew it was no use, once you've set off a nine year old, there's no reversing it.

"Mum! Rose was using her wand without permission!" shouted Hugo with a surprisingly Hermione-like tone. Usually, Hugo acted more like his father.

He burst out of the room, apparently no longer caring for his chocolate frog, and Rose heard him sprinting to the other side of the hall to wake his mother. It didn't seem reasonable that she would be very happy with Hugo, with Rose, and Dad sure seemed suspicious earlier, too.

Hermione thumped out of bed, her hair looking bushy and untamed, as usual. She calmed Hugo in an instant, and even pointed out a chocolate frog bouncing around her bedroom. Hugo caught it with ease and swept from the room and into his own, undoubtedly feasting on it at this very moment.

With a quick motion of her wand, the side of the bed that Ron had left unmade became neat and tidy, and the clothes he threw on the floor were tucked safely back in their drawers. Hermione was always the best at spells. She stepped into a pair of Gryffindor-scarlet slippers, walked out into the hallway, and politely knocked on her daughter's bedroom door.

"You can come in," Rose answered softly, since she knew she was guilty.

"Rosie, I know how excited you are," she said in a very tired voice, "but I don't want you causing any trouble with that wand before you even start school."

"I wasn't doing anything, I swear! I was just making sparks, because I think they look pretty."

"You don't know what might happen on accident, Rose. Remember when you set Uncle Percy's shoe on fire because he said you shouldn't have any more dessert?"

Rose laughed, she was about five years old at the time, and Uncle Percy was never her favorite. He was never anyone's favorite, or so it seemed. "Okay Mum," she said, "I'm sorry."

Hermione smiled at her daughter. "I'll start breakfast. Have you seen your father?"

"Yeah, he said something about fixing the car."

"Fixing the-" and then her eyebrows raised, and she walked out of Rose's bedroom looking extremely offended.

Rose peeked out of her door and down the stairs to see her mother walking out the front door. Her yelling could be heard from upstairs. Rose tucked her wand into her back pocket and went downstairs to wait for breakfast. Time ticked away, and soon, it was nine in the morning, and Rose was eating. Then it was ten, and she was practically dragging her parents and brother out the front door and into the car.

It seemed unreal. Her father was driving into London, into King's Cross, and in less than an hour, she, Rose Weasley, would be aboard the Hogwarts Express, searching for a compartment and preparing to meet Hogwarts castle for the first time. She would sit in front of all her classmates, place a hat on her head, and join whatever house she was destined for. Would it be Gryffindor, the house of her parents, and of all of the Weasley family for generations? Or maybe it would be Ravenclaw, the wise house of the twins Lorcan and Lysander, who are practically family since their mother, Luna, is so close to Mom, Dad, and Uncle Harry. Hopefully it was not Hufflepuff, the house to which none of her family or friends belonged. Even Hufflepuff, however, she would choose over Slytherin, the house of Lord Voldemort, who died at the hands of Uncle Harry with the help of Rose's proud parents. I might not be the house itself Rose feared, but the people who belonged to it that cursed it with the horrible reputation. Perhaps now that the days of Lord Voldemort have ceased, Slytherin house isn't such a bad place in which to be.

But she still didn't want to be a Slytherin.

Ron drove to King's Cross in a timely matter, and together, Rose and Hermione lifted her trunk out of the car, and Rose wheeled it through the crowds of non-magical people, called Muggles, past platforms five, six, seven, eight, and...

"Ready, Rosie?" her mother asked in a soft voice.

"I've been ready all day," she said with a smile, and without warning, without holding anyone's hand, and without looking back, Rose wheeled her trunk right through the barrier between nine and ten, just as her many older cousins had told her to. James, Uncle Harry's son, said it was one of the strangest feelings and that it was as though your entire body was going to explode, but now, Rose thought James might have some kind of problem. To Rose, walking through the barrier was like walking through mist on a foggy day, and as quickly as it came, it had gone, and Rose was now looking up at the magnificent scarlet steam engine for the first time.

It was a beautiful sight. White smoke was pouring from the train like lava from a volcano. The engine was roaring slightly, readying itself for departure. Owls were screeching, parents were crying, and kids were cheering. Soon, Rose felt a hand on her shoulder and a kiss on her head from her mother, who was now searching through the misty platform frantically.

She could hear a familiar voice somewhere nearby asking, "Where are they?", but it was difficult to unmask any faces with the white vapor clouding the room. Hermione locked eyes with Ginny, and the family of five Potters hurried to meet the Weasleys.

"Hi," Albus smiled, looking pleased to see Rose, who was just as pleased to see him. They were both going into their first years at Hogwarts.

"Parked all right, then? I did," said Ron proudly to Uncle Harry, "Hermione couldn't believe I could pass a Muggle driving test, did you? She thought I'd have to Confund the examiner."

Albus and Rose didn't stick around for the rest of the conversation, they began exchanging excited glances to each other, and then to their siblings, and then to the train, who might as well have been pulling them aboard by a rope. Rose could sense herself gravitating towards the entrance to the train. Hermione then told Ron that she had complete faith in him, but Rose had a feeling her dad had to charm the car in order to drive it as well as he did. Or, maybe he was just _fixing _it.

Ron and Harry hoisted Albus's trunk and owl onto the train, and Hermione helped with Rose's. Lily and Hugo, who both had two years left to go until they boarded the train, were talking about the Sorting Hat and what houses they wanted to be in.

"If you're not in Gryffindor, we'll disinherit you... but no pressure," said Rose's father, and the words instantly frightened her.

Lily and Hugo seemed to think the joke was funny.

Hermione and Rose's aunt, Ginny, tried to reassure Albus and Rose that Ron was kidding, but the words were intimidating regardless.

Harry and Ron looked into the distance at a family Rose knew as the Malfoys. Draco Malfoy, who Harry, Ron, and Hermione knew in their Hogwarts days, nodded politely and turned away. It didn't seem as though they were friends, but she knew better than to ask. She avoided the topic of the Battle of Hogwarts at all costs. The first time she tried mentioning it, Hermione burst into tears.

"So that's little Scorpius," Ron said to himself, and then he turned to his daughter, "Make sure you beat him in every test, Rosie. Thank God you inherited your mother's brains."

"Ron, for heaven's sake," Hermione said with a nervous smile, "Don't try to turn them against each other before they've even started school!"

Rose couldn't help wishing that Albus, Lily, and Hugo weren't listening. She knew she'd be teased for this later. At least James wasn't here.

"You're right, sorry," Ron said with a little shame, but then was cheerful again, "Don't get _too _friendly with him, though, Rosie. Granddad Weasley would never forgive you if you married a pureblood."

That was probably the most embarrassing thing he could say. Rose only hoped he would stop now that she noticed James coming back.

"Hey!" he shouted, "Teddy's back there. Just seen him! And guess what he's doing?" James seemed to be out of breath as though he'd just run a mile, "_Snogging Victoire!"_

Nobody seemed to care much, and Rose was just anxious to get on the train with Albus. She looked over at him, and he looked up and smiled widely. He felt the same way: excited.

"_Our _Teddy!_Teddy Lupin_!" James talked as though no one knew who Teddy was, "Snogging _our _Victoire! _Our _cousin! And I asked Teddy what he was doing-"

Rose laughed to herself, but Ginny spoke for her. What did he _think _Teddy was doing?

"You interrupted them? You are _so _like Ron-"

Rose wondered to herself if Ron ever interrupted Aunt Ginny and Uncle Harry snogging.

"-and he said he'd come to see her off! And then he told me to go away. He's _snogging_ her!"

Rose thought it sounded like James had never heard of two people snogging before. She heard her little cousin, Lily, whispering something about Teddy and Victoire getting married. Uncle Harry apparently heard, because he was now talking about how often Teddy comes over for dinner.

"Why don't we just invite him to live with us and have done with it?"

"Yeah!" shouted James, obviously overexcited, "I don't mind sharing with Al - Teddy could have my room!"

Albus didn't seem happy with that arrangement.

"No," Harry said seriously, "you and Al will share a room only when I want the house demolished."

Rose looked up at the clock, and she was practically jumping up and down from excitement and anxiety. It was almost time.

"It's nearly eleven, you better get on board," said Harry conveniently.

Hermione was now hugging Rose, and Rose was hugging Hermione. Her mother and father seemed just as excited as she was. Of course, Rose is their first child, and their first to Hogwarts. Apparently, it was emotional for them.

With a last wave goodbye, Rose stepped onto the Hogwarts Express and into the narrow corridor. She found an empty compartment and hung out the window while inviting Albus inside and finding her parents in the crowd. James followed his brother, and a few of James's friends joined the compartment until it was full. Rose looked down at her parents, who were teary-eyed.

Albus, who was also looking out the open window, turned to Rose and asked worriedly, "Why are they all _staring?"_

He was referring to the other students on board who were all anxious to get a glimpse of the famous Harry Potter.

"Don't let it worry you," Rose's father said proudly, "It's me. I'm extremely famous."

Rose laughed, along with Albus, Lily, and Hugo. Then she sat down, still facing out the window. Soon enough, the engine began to roar louder, and then the train kicked, and she watched as her parents grew smaller and smaller. The Hogwarts Express picked up speed, and soon enough, they were around the corner and off to Hogwarts.


	2. Chapter Two: A New Slytherin

James Potter was already wearing his neat scarlet and gold tie, along with the other older students in the compartment: Fred Weasley, who exactly resembled his father, except for his mother's dark hair; Greg Finnigan, who was the son of a family friend; and a blonde-haired boy named David Taylors.

Rose couldn't help but to adore the ties. She hoped so desperately that she would be sorted into Gryffindor.

"Where's Lor and Lye?" David asked James. Rose knew that James's closest friends were the twins Lorcan and Lysander, but they were nowhere to be found. The twins, like their mother, Luna, were sorted into Ravenclaw, and they had a knack for troublemaking, just like James and Fred. Uncle Harry called those four the "new Marauders", only Rose had no idea what that meant. She made a mental note to ask Albus later.

From his pocket, James withdrew a small drawstring pouch. It looked filled to the brim with Weasley's Wizard Wheezes products. George ran the joke shop quite successfully, with the occasional help from Ron.

"Tell your dad I said thanks, Fred! He only made me pay half price for these," then he gave the little pouch a shake, and out fell a few Spell-Checking Quills, a small bag of Peruvian Instant Darkness Powder, a pair of Extendable Ears, four Decoy Detonators, and a box of Fever Fudge. "I wanted the Deflagration Deluxe fireworks, but Dad said that was where he drew the line. They were more than twenty galleons, but George gives me a discount just for being Harry's son! Apparently my dad made some kind of investment to help George and his brother start up the shop."

Albus rolled his eyes as James kept talking. He _loved _to brag.

Rose kept gazing out the window. She could hardly believe they were still in England. The scenery was more beautiful than anything she had ever seen before. They were riding through a forest, but the train tracks were elevated so that Rose could see the treetops and the birds flying from them. She was hoping to see a creature Uncle Harry had mentioned, called a thestral, but he said they were invisible. How her uncle could describe them as black and skeletal, she did not know. An invisible creature couldn't have a color or an appearance at all.

Albus, who was sitting across from Rose, was watching James and his friends silently, obviously deep in thought. He was always thinking, Albus. Rose wondered whether he might be put into Ravenclaw, but instead, he shared the same worries with her.

Rose and Albus were both terrified of the possibility that they could be sorted into Slytherin house.

She looked up at James, who was now scribbling ridiculous, made-up words on a piece of parchment and watching as the misspelled word faded away and reappeared in correct terms. It seemed amazing that George could have created such a useful piece of magic, but then Rose remembered that George didn't found Weasley's Wizard Wheezes alone. He had a brother, a twin, who died in the Battle of Hogwarts. Quickly, she shook away the thought.

James and his colleagues laughed loudly when a word Rose was told never to use appeared on the parchment. Apparently, the boy nonchalantly passing their compartment heard, because he stopped and looked through the window. She looked up and recognized the face immediately: it was the Malfoy boy. He saw Rose notice him, and left as quickly as he came, returning to whatever was his previous task.

After many hours of listening to James, Fred, David, Greg, and the new arrivals Lorcan and Lysander laughing at things Rose and Albus didn't find so entertaining, the sun made it's way closer to the horizon again. The sky began to turn orange and purple, and nighttime was washing over the steaming train. Rose became more and more nervous as the sky grew darker. It couldn't be much longer until they arrived.

Practically everyone who passed by their compartment's window was in their robes now. Even James was starting to pack up his Weasley products. Since he'd taken this train ride to Hogwarts twice before, he already had their arrival time estimated. Soon enough, Rose caught a glimpse of a sign saying "Hogsmeade" and sat up straight immediately. She looked at Albus, who looked up, apparently concerned.

"What?" he said in alarm. It was the first word he'd spoken since they left King's Cross.

"I just saw a sign that said Hogsmeade!" Rose was overly excited.

"Yes, Professor Dumbledore, we're here," James said sarcastically, as if Rose should have already known the exact time they'd be arriving.

She just rolled her eyes, picked up her wand, and smiled as the train slowed and came to a halt.

Immediately, the narrow hallway filled with students rushing to get onto the platform. Lorcan slid open the door and managed to slip out and into the fast paced crowd. His identically platinum blonde-haired twin followed just as easily as they were both very tall and skinny.

The odd thing about Lorcan and Lysander is that they were very secretive. Rose used to hear stories about how Uncle George and departed Uncle Fred used to get a laugh out of everyone in various ways. The Scamander twins seemed just as devious and cheerful as the Weasley twins were, but they preferred to operate alone or only with James and Fred.

Soon enough, David, Greg, James, and Fred were gone, into the mob of people rushing to get to Hogwarts. Rose was left alone with Albus, and he smiled nervously up at her.

"Well, here we go," he whispered.

"Here we go," Rose confirmed as she stood up and waited for a gap in the body of students. Her brown eyes noticed one, and she darted towards it as quickly as she could. Immediately, she was urged forward and had to keep walking. She wasn't free of the crowd until being practically pushed off the steps of the train and onto the concrete where she landed flat on her feet.

"Firs' years! This way, firs' years!"

The voice belonged to the Hogwarts gamekeeper, Rubeus Hagrid, who was a dear friend of Harry, Ron, and Hermione's. He was getting older now, but still held true to his duty.

Rose followed the voice until she saw it's owner, a huge man who towered over everyone. She gasped and then smiled, she knew who he was.

"Hi Hagrid!" she said loudly over the crowd of excited students.

He looked down, casting a moonlit shadow, "Well 'ello there, you mus' be that girl of Ron and Hermione's, ain't ya?"

"Yes sir, Rose Weasley."

"Rubeus Hagrid," he announced to the crowd of eleven year old's now forming around him, and then he held out an enormous hand to Rose, who shook it happily.

Most of the kids wowed and had wide eyes as they observed the man, who was now leading them towards the lake and to many tiny boats.

"My father told me a lot about you, Hagrid!" exclaimed a boy clearly still in awe, who's hair was a very pale blonde. Rose still couldn't remember his name.

"Oh, I reckon he has," Hagrid mumbled to himself, seemingly irritated. Apparently Mr. Malfoy wasn't a favorite student of Hagrid's back in the day.

Before she knew it, Rose was in a boat with Albus and their cousin Roxanne, who took more after her mother, Angelina, than George. Roxanne had the dark skin and hair of her mother, unlike her fair-skinned brother, Fred. The castle's silhouette was defined against the blueish glow of the moon. Excitement bubbled in her stomach like a brewing potion... they were getting nearer. Torches lit the castle's exterior, and she could see the windows to the Great Hall where the older students were gathering at this very moment.

"Wow," Rose whispered. It was the only word she could muster as they pulled into the boathouse and marched up the never-ending stairs. Her dark brown eyes met the bright green of Albus's when they stepped through the stone doors of Hogwarts and into the magnificent castle. Rose knew he was thinking the exact same thing: _iWe'll remember this moment forever./i_

The first years shuffled into the Great Hall to meet Headmistress McGonagall who stood at a golden podium.

Rose looked around. Everyone was sitting according to house. The Great Hall was just as she imagined it to be. There was a huge, stained glass window behind the front of the room where the professors sat and smaller, yet identical windows lining the rest of the Hall. Looking up, she saw, not the ceiling, but the sky, cloudless and dark, with many stars dotting the surface. Teddy had mentioned once that it was enchanted to always take the appearance of whatever was above on a particular day.

The first years were shuffling noisily to the front of the Hall. Rose noticed that some people were already making friends, or perhaps already them. She couldn't help but feel alone at the thought that the only two people in her year she knew were cousins.

"Welcome, everyone, to another year at Hogwarts!" the Headmistress announced with delight, "I know so many of you are awaiting the lovely feast we have prepared for you this evening, but first, we must properly greet our first year students."

McGonagall pulled her wand from beneath her shimmering green robes and waved it. From literally nowhere, an ancient hat appeared along with a shiny wooden stool. With her wand, the Headmistress guided the hat through the air until it sat immobile upon the stool.

There was a kind of awkwardness in the air as the entire school sat silently, awaiting something unknown. Then, as though on cue, one of the many tears in the hat stretched wide, and the hat began to sing through it as though it were a mouth:

_A long, long time ago,_

_Hogwarts grew to a great size._

_No longer could the founders four_

_keep everyone as their prize._

_None of the castle knew what to do,_

_But it was Gryffindor who had a clue._

_It was with pride and certainty that,_

_Sir Godric took me off his head, enchanted me, _

_and then he said,_

"_The Gryffindors are brave and true,_

_and always will protect._

_If they are not, they aren't the lot_

_that I want in my stead."_

_Darling Ravenclaw, her witty head,_

_knew precisely who she wanted best._

_She kept the minds that were sharp as swords,_

_and bestowed them with her crest._

_Slytherin said so that I know,_

_He wanted those cunning and devious souls._

_That those of ambition are told to go_

_With him, "just me, not the other three",_

"_I want those who work for their dreams,"_

_Hufflepuff lastly retorted,_

_Who are patient, loyal, and use any means,_

_In my house, they should be Sorted."_

_From that point onward I helped to guide_

_What students each founder should teach with pride._

_And to this day, I am to stay._

_Put me on, and your house, I'll decide!_

As soon as the hat was done, the students sitting in tables broke into applause. All the first years, however, seemed too frightened to move. Rose stood looking down at her black uniform shoes, hoping desperately that her name was not the first to be called.

"Settle down, students," said McGonagall, who had just finished clapping, "Now, when I call your name, you will step forward and take a seat, I will place the Sorting Hat on your head, and you will sit at the appropriate table." She then pointed out which table is for which house. The students to the far right were Slytherins, wearing ties of green and grey. Beside their table were the blue and bronze wearing Ravenclaws. Gryffindors were next, in the familiar scarlet and gold Rose noticed often around her home, and then there was the Hufflepuff table, where students adorned with yellow and black sat.

McGonagall then looked down at her podium and read off the very first name. Rose and Albus looked at each other nervously.

"Ames, Brandon," said McGonagall happily, as though excited to finally start the Sorting. She levitated the hat with her wand as the dark-haired boy sat upon the stool, looking nervously out into the audience. The Headmistress neatly put the hat on his head, and after several silent seconds, the hat spoke again.

_"HUFFLEPUFF!"_

Applause roared from the table to the far left. Everyone else applauded politely as the boy jumped off the stool to join the Hufflepuff table.

"Anouk, Noel."

This girl did not seem nearly as nervous as the first person. She swept her auburn hair out of her eyes dramatically as she stepped forward and sat down.

_"GRYFFINDOR!"_

Noel smiled widely and left as quickly as she could to join the other Gryffindors. Rose felt a sting of jealousy. She hoped so badly to be in Gryffindor.

Next was Edgar Attbury, and then Spencer Atonne. Both of them became Gryffindors as well.

Another boy was called next by the name of Jeremy Baker. Rose couldn't help but notice that he had a nice smile as he sat down and was declared a Hufflepuff.

"Bailey, Zackary," Professor McGonagall said. A dark haired boy with pale eyes stood up straight and swept forward and onto the stool. The Sorting Hat took longer than before to decide that Zackary is a Ravenclaw.

The first girl was called up next. Gabriella Bindweb was another Hufflepuff, and Emilia Bradley became another Gryffindor.

Two more girls, and then "Corner, Tracie."

Her dark ponytail bounced as she ran forward excitedly. Rose recognized the surname, but couldn't remember where from.

_"RAVENCLAW,"_ the hat screamed.

The names droned on and on, and Rose realized they were moving in alphabetical order, which would likely mean that she would be one of the last to be called. She absentmindedly clapped as a girl named Cascade became a Ravenclaw, but she wasn't sure of much else until Albus tapped her on the shoulder.

"I'm so terrified, Rose," he whispered.

"Me too, Al. What if I'm in Slytherin?"

"What if _I'm _in Slytherin?"

"What if we're _both _in Slytherin?" she asked, even more worried than before.

"At least it'd be better than if one of us was left alone in Slytherin!"

He had a point. "But I don't want to be in Slytherin!"

"Me neither!" Albus said, still whispering while Marcus Finley was sorted into Hufflepuff.

"I hope I'm in Gryffindor," she declared proudly.

"My dad said that the Sorting Hat let him choose to be a Gryffindor," Albus said as though it was unlikely.

"What? I hope it lets me choose."

"Yeah, me too."

"Levitt, Kayleigh," McGonagall announced loudly. A pale girl with long, curly brown hair looked around as though to make sure she was the only Kayleigh Levitt here, and then she walked forward slowly, trying her hardest not to make eye contact with anyone. She sat on the wooden stool as McGonagall levitated the Sorting Hat onto her head.

_"GRYFFINDOR!"_

Rose sighed. She wanted to be a Gryffindor.

"Malfoy, Scorpius."

_Scorpius. _That was the name. Rose had a random desire to say it, so she did, in the faintest whisper. _"Scorpius."_ She looked over at Albus to see whether or not he heard. He hadn't.

Scorpius walked forward coolly, trying hard not to smile. His hair was platinum blonde, similar to that of the twins Lorcan and Lysander, but different somehow. He sat himself upon the stool and looked left to right, apparently taking in the scene of the Great Hall. Rose couldn't help but to stare, knowing that her face would be lost in the crowd, and he wouldn't notice.

It didn't even look like the hat touched his head when it screamed, _"SLYTHERIN!"_

Scorpius smirked and walked off the stage to join his table.

A few more names went by, including Chloe Opaline, a Slytherin, and Jack Porelle, a Hufflepuff. Finally, McGonagall cleared her throat and read once again from the list. Albus looked over at Rose, who smiled a smile that said, _Go on._

"Potter, Albus," McGonagall read the name with a wide smile, knowing that this was the son of Harry Potter, a student whom she taught herself, and cared for and knowing this boy was named for Albus Dumbledore, a man whom she worked alongside and respected deeply.

Albus looked up at the Sorting Hat hopefully as he walked up the steps, onto the platform, and sat on the stool. He looked down at Rose and smiled a nervous smile before he closed his eyes, and Rose knew what he was thinking.

_Not Slytherin, not Slytherin._

Then, as if on cue, the Sorting Hat's decision echoed throughout the Great Hall, meeting the ears of those who sat attentively wondering whether the second son of Harry Potter would join his family in Gryffindor.

_"SLYTHERIN!"_

Rose saw the smile on Albus's face fade immediately, and his green eyes became shimmered with tears, but he was strong. He did not cry as he got up from the stool silently and walked over to the cheering Slytherins. She watched as he received several handshakes, a pat on the back, and even a hug, and then he sat down quietly, still not smiling. Albus looked longingly at the Gryffindor table, met the eyes of his cheery brother, and then turned away.

"Rayne, Cynthia," McGonagall called less happily than before, apparently she too was hoping Albus Severus Potter would join the brave house of his fathers.

Cynthia, a blonde haired girl who looked quite intimidating, stepped up to the platform and was sorted into Slytherin house as well. She took a seat at the table next to Albus, and started talking to him. He didn't seem too enthusiastic about her, though.

"Secluna, Alice."

Alice was a freckled, dark-haired girl, and she became a Slytherin, too.

The crowd of first years was depleting, and Rose Weasley was becoming less and less patient. She wanted to know for sure, right now, whether she would be a Gryffindor, as she wished to be, or be left with the same fate as Albus, in Slytherin.

Finally, after Steven Thomas was sorted into Gryffindor like his father, Dean Thomas, a friend of Rose's parents from their days in Hogwarts, McGonagall read the next name on her list, and Rose held her breath. The only other person left standing in front of the platform was her cousin, Roxanne. Rose knew she was next.

"Weasley, Rose," read Professor McGonagall, who looked up from the names and smiled at her.

Rose caught the look from the Headmistress as she stepped forward, smiling happily on the outside, but burning with anticipation on the inside. What if she was in Slytherin? Or, even worse, what if she _wasn't_ in Slytherin, and Albus was left there all alone? But if she was in Gryffindor, oh, her parents would be so proud. Then how would Albus feel? Disgraceful?

Her black robes swept the floor as she stepped up to the platform, and slowly lowered herself onto the wooden stool. Like Albus, she closed her eyes as the Sorting Hat was lowered to meet her curly ginger hair.

"Yet another Weasley," said the Sorting Hat's voice, but it wasn't speaking loudly to the hall. The voice echoed through her head, and through no one else's ears, "The lot of you are in Gryffindor... but you, you are different."

Rose felt her heartbeat quicken.

"You wish to join your cousin, yes? In Slytherin?"

_No,_ she thought firmly, hoping the Sorting Hat could hear her.

"No? _GRYFFINDOR!"_ The last word was shouted inside the head of Rose Weasley, but when her eyes opened and the Great Hall was clapping for her, she could hear the echoes bouncing from the castle walls. She stood up proudly, and took a last glance at the still sad face of Albus Potter before stepping off the platform and to an empty seat at the Gryffindor table.

Everyone around was clapping and screaming, "Yeah!" Rose got a few high fives, a half-hug from James Potter, a handshake from nearly everyone near her, and a welcoming, proud hug from her cousin Lucy Weasley, who was the blonde daughter of Uncle Percy and his wife Audrey and only a year older than her.

It was a while before she was actually able to take in her surroundings. Her cousin, Roxanne, joined her at the Gryffindor table, but sat next to her brother, Fred. At last, all the first years had been sorted, and Professor McGonagall took away the Sorting Hat, and returned to the podium with a bright, loving smile.

"Good evening, everyone! I hope you're not too impatient for our feast to begin. I'd like to welcome, first off, all of our new students, here's to hoping that their first year at Hogwarts is quite enjoyable!" McGonagall said brightly, and everyone applauded, "Before we begin eating, I'd like to welcome two new additions to our staff! First, is Professor Maren, who will be filling the post of Defense Against the Dark Arts," there was applause again as a pleasant, young blonde woman stood from the Staff table and waved to the students, "Second, it is with great regret that I inform you that our dear Professor Slughorn has decided to retire once again. Filling the post of Potions teacher and Head of Slytherin house is Professor Serkent. Welcome," and then Professor McGonagall stretched her arms wide as if to embrace the room, "Let us eat!"

Professor Serkent hadn't bothered to stand, and so Rose was unsure which Professor he or she was.

She clapped her hands twice and walked delicately back to her larger, more grand golden seat in the middle of the Staff table. As soon as she sat, piles of delectable food filled every table. Rose quickly grabbed a plate and began to load it with food: steak, potatoes, broccoli, spaghetti, and she even grabbed a bowl for soup.

As she began to eat, Rose recognized the girl next to her as Kayleigh Levitt. She swallowed the mashed potatoes in her mouth and said merrily, "Hi, I'm Rose!"

"Hi Rose," Kayleigh said with a little less enthusiasm. Apparently, she was shy.

"You're Kayleigh?" she asked, now facing towards the girl instead of her food so that Kayleigh could be sure it was she who was being addressed.

"Yes, nice to meet you," smiled Kayleigh politely, holding out a hand. Rose shook it.

"Do you have any siblings that already go here?" asked Rose, who had no older siblings, but many cousins.

"No," she replied, looking down sadly, "I know the Weasley family is huge, I wish I had a family like that."

Rose couldn't help but to wonder how Kayleigh knew the Weasley family was huge. "Oh trust me," she said rationally, "You don't want a huge family like I do. I always feel unimportant compared to the rest of them. It's not easy."

Kayleigh laughed, "I wish I at least had a brother or sister..."

"Again, you don't want one."

"Were you hoping to get into Gryffindor?"

"Oh yes, all my family has-" Rose stopped, deciding not to talk again about family, assuming it was a sensitive topic with this girl, "I mean, it always seemed like the best house to me. What about you?"

"I feel the same way! Slytherin seems like it has a bad history, I'd rather stay away from them. And I just never understood what's so special about the other two. My mother is a Squib, and Dad is a Muggle, so neither of them went to Hogwarts, but my grandparents were both in Gryffindor as well. They'll be proud."

It was hard not to feel a little anger when someone insults Slytherins now that Rose's dearest cousin, Albus, was one, even though she had been insulting them herself only minutes ago. She also felt guilt, horrible guilt, knowing that she told the Sorting Hat _No._ It was awful to think that Albus could be smiling at this very moment, laughing and joking with her if she'd only said_Yes, I want to join him._

She turned around, and looked through the many chattering Ravenclaws and caught glimpses of the Slytherin table. Managing to locate Albus, she noticed he was sitting next to Scorpius Malfoy, apparently talking to him. What to make of this, Rose did not know.

_Ron, for heaven's sake, don't try to turn them against each other before they've even started school!_

Her mother's voice echoed in her ears... It was at that moment when Rose made a personal decision not to judge Scorpius or any of the Slytherins without actual reason.


	3. Chapter Three: Replaced

After the feast, all the first years were led to their dormitory by Molly Weasley, a fifth year Gryffindor prefect. Rose and Kayleigh walked side-by-side, happily buzzing about their life, themselves, and their excitement. After many tricky staircases that enjoyed moving, disappearing, and switching, the young Gryffindors arrived at a portrait of an overweight woman in a pink medieval dress, who, when noticing the crowd approaching, stood up straight to ask, "Password?"

"Boomslang Skin," Molly told the woman politely, and then her portrait swung open like a door on a hinge, revealing an archway-shaped tunnel.

Everyone followed the prefect inside, fighting to get through first.

The Gryffindor common room was mostly round. A fireplace sat near a corner, surrounded by squashy armchairs. Every blanket, rug, and curtain was scarlet. Picture frames on the walls were adorned with gold, and a proud Gryffindor lion could be found in the wallpaper patterns. Molly showed the boys to their dormitory, and led the girls up a tall, spiral staircase, and through a door labeled _First Years_.

From the first step into the room, Rose was in awe. The room was circular, and five four-poster beds surrounded a warm furnace in the center. Each girl's trunk had been set at the foot of her bed. Thick, velvet curtains hung from the posts of each bed to make privacy. Each bed also had it's own nightstand, where lay a silky scarlet-gold tie; two sweaters - one grey, and one in Gryffindor colors; and a scarf to match the Gryffindor pride. When all the first years shuffled to their own nightstands, they also discovered a copy of their schedules and materials they should bring to each class.

"The schedules are updated each week on the notice board in the common room," Molly informed them, "They usually just like to give the first years a copy so they don't get lost on their way to class. Chances are, you'll get lost anyways, but that's what I'm here for!"

Rose always adored her cousin's enthusiasm, but she couldn't see how a first year, lost in a seven-story castle - not counting the Chamber of Secrets - could locate a single Gryffindor prefect just to ask for directions.

"Your first class tomorrow is Transfiguration, which is on the first floor. Easy enough? The best way to learn the castle is exploration!"

She sounded like James.

"Goodnight! I suspect Professor Longbottom will be in the common room tomorrow morning to go over basic rules," and with that, Molly turned out the door and left five first year girls alone in their dormitory.

"So, who wants to introduce themselves?" asked a cheery blonde by the name of Emilia Bradley, who apparently noticed the other four girls were shyly keeping to themselves while unpacking their trunks.

Rose, who was folding her robes neatly into one of the drawers in her nightstand, was the first to answer, "Rose Weasley," she said as she stood up to face Emilia, who's bed was beside her own.

"Roxanne," said Rose's cousin from across the rounded dormitory.

"Noel Anouk."

With a bright smile, Kayleigh introduced herself, "Kayleigh Levitt."

"I'm Emilia," she said, "Emilia Bradley."

"And I'm tired," Rose answered, "tired of being awake. Goodnight!"

With that, she plopped down on her bed, the one she would sleep in for the next year, closed her red velvet curtains, and drifted away into a silent world of dreams.

_"Albus Severus Potter," whispered a cool voice inside her head, "You have disappointed me. I meant for each of my children to join the noble house of Godric Gryffindor, but you, you have not."_

_ "No!" Rose cried, "It's my fault, don't blame him!"_

_ "You? How could it possibly be your fault that he is scum?"_

_ "He is not!"_

The bright green eyes of Albus Potter shone in the light from the dream, and they blinked as Rose awoke. She desperately tried to shake away the dream, and to shake away the thought, but it would not leave.

When she woke up the next morning, the girls were already getting dressed in their robes. Rose got up quickly and did the same. She grabbed her wand and walked down the stone steps leading into the common room. There was already a crowd of people gathered around a tall professor, who Rose assumed was Professor Longbottom, Herbology teacher and head of Gryffindor house.

"Breakfast is starting soon, but before you go down to the Great Hall, I just want to warn everyone that the Forbidden Forest is strictly, well, forbidden. Also, Quidditch try-outs are starting next week for any of those handy on a broomstick," James and Fred smiled at each other, "Curfew is eight o'clock. Any student found outside their common room after this time will be punished. You may stay in your common room as long as you like, but it is recommended you do sleep early so that you aren't tempted to make up that missed time in class. The common room passwords are subject to change at least twice a month. You should check the notice board regularly so that you aren't stuck waiting for someone else," the professor laughed to himself after he said this, presumably because he had forgotten to check himself multiple times while in school, "Professors and prefects are able to take away or add house points. At the end of the year, the house with that most points will be awarded the House Cup. I am proud to say that Gryffindor has been the holder of that cup for four years running. Is everything understood?"

There was a chorus of "yes," and then Professor Longbottom nodded, smiled, and exited the common room. Immediately, chatter broke out. A few students left the dormitory, some sat down, and some checked the notice board, including James Potter.

"Signing up for Quidditch try-outs?" Rose asked him.

"Of course! You don't expect me to play Chaser one year and then quit, do you? I'm going out for Seeker this year, like my dad was."

"Well, I hope you make it!"

"Thanks, Rose, I'm going for food, but watch out for Peeves!" James Potter ran through the tunnel and out of the common room.

"Wait! _Who's Peeves?"_ she should have known. It was just like him to mess with a first year. Wand in hand, and several textbooks beneath her arm, Rose left the common room and began her long walk down the many staircases of Hogwarts castle.

It didn't take much time to discover that Hogwarts castle was one of the most difficult places to navigate through. Not even the staircases seemed like a problem to the amount of trick doors and portraits. After chatting with several of them, it became apparent that most portraits require a password with no obvious way of collection. This meant almost every shortcut is unavailable to anyone who doesn't know the castle inside and out. Also, since portraits liked to move around and visit one another, it was unlikely that you could link a face to a specific spot in the castle. There were also many different statues that opened more secret passageways, but they required passwords as well. Tapestries throughout the castle concealed doors, or paintings that looked like doors. Some of them had hinges on the opposite side, so it would confuse anyone who wanted entrance.

"This castle is so frustrating!" Rose complained as she sat down next to her cousin, James, for breakfast, "There's hidden tunnels, and seven floors, and a million staircases. Things would be so much easier if I just had-"

"A _map?"_

"Yes! A map would be so helpful!"

"_Well,_" James was talking as though he knew something Rose did not, "If _I_ had a map of Hogwarts, I wouldn't go giving it around to first years, would I?"

"_Do _you have a map to Hogwarts...?" Rose was legitimately curious.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"You do, _don't you?"_

"No," he said sadly, "Alas, I do not."

Rose didn't believe him, but before she could retort, she was distracted by a tap on the shoulder.

"Hey Rose!" It was Albus. "Slytherins have Potions with Gryffindors later today! Sit by me?"

"Of course!"

Albus seemed very happy as he took the vacant seat next to Rose. "Oh my goodness, Rose, Slytherin house is great."

"Are you serious?" It was hard to believe.

"Yes! Everyone is so laid back and nice. I've made loads of friends."

It was hard to believe that everyone in Slytherin house is _nice._

"And the common room is _awesome_, Rose. A little cold, but it's still great!"

_"Hey Al!"_ called a voice from across the Hall, and a girl came walking swiftly towards Albus and Rose, "What are you doing over here? Come back to the table!"

Rose recognized the girl from the sorting as Cynthia Rayne, a dark-eyed blonde with clean pale skin and an intimidating expression. She glared at Rose with a look of sheer dislike. In response, Rose tried to look as cheerful as possible.

Surprisingly, Albus got up and followed. "Bye Rose," was the last thing he said before accompanying the blonde back to Slytherin's table.

"Let's hope he doesn't turn into one of them," James said while stuffing his face with bacon, "My poor brother."

Transfiguration was taught by a kind old woman by the name of Professor Burkett. She seemed to be quite absent-minded, however, because she repeated many of the things she had already told the class. For example, Rose must have heard the phrase "an extremely difficult and precise branch of magic" at least seven times in the introductory lecture. It was far from boring, however, because Professor Burkett - like McGonagall, the previous Transfiguration instructor - was an Animagus, a wizard who could transform into an animal. Burkett told the tale of the difficult path it was to be able to transform into an animal. It was mentioned that she was only able to achieve it recently, after many years of practice.

Then, the class watched as Professor Burkett's face and body morphed into that of a silver rabbit who bounced around the room happily. When she transformed again into her human form, her face was full of laughter.

The astounded class of Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs applauded for over a minute.

It was not a long walk from the Transfiguration courtyard to the dungeons. Professor Serkent's classroom was lit by candle, and the desks were arranged in tables rather than rows. Rose walked inside and immediately found Albus, sitting across from Scorpius Malfoy, who's sleek blonde hair was easily spotted. He left an empty seat next to him, however, for Rose. Approaching Albus and Scorpius with caution, Rose smiled and sat down.

"Hello, Rose," Albus said peculiarly, with the sense that he was in deep thought.

"Hi," she answered quietly, careful not to interrupt him.

"Hey," a new voice said, and Rose looked over to see a smirk on the face of Scorpius Malfoy, apparently deciding whether or not to approve of his friend's cousin, "Weasley, is it?"

"_Yes._ Malfoy, is it?" Since he wasn't making an effort to be polite, she wasn't either.

"Of course, but you knew that."

"And what makes you so sure?"

"The look in your eyes," Scorpius smiled.

Rose couldn't help but feel violated somehow, as if he could see into her mind, even though it was such a small detail that he was able to analyze.

"Good morning class, I am Professor Serkent," a slow voice from the back of the room announced suddenly. Professor Serkent glided forward, making the candlelight shiver, "Welcome to your first day of Potions class."

Professor Serkent appeared young but had dark, long hair that reached his shoulders and looked unkept. He was very tall and intimidating with a long cloak that swept the floor as he walked.

"If you open the drawers of your desks, you will find some spare ingredients. Just to get an idea of how much you all already know, can anyone tell me, when combined, what potion these ingredients produce?"

Professor Serkent did not seem pleased with the result, because only one student had raised his hand - Scorpius.

"Mr. Malfoy, is it?"

"Yes, sir," he answered politely, "These look like the ingredients for Essence of Dittany, a healing potion."

"Indeed they do," Professor Serkent drawled, "Five points to Slytherin."

Rose felt particularly awkward sitting next to the two boys, who seemed to be good friends already. She couldn't help but wonder whether she should already have a friend in her house. Albus seemed to take more interest in talking to Scorpius, and he practically ignored Rose the whole lesson. The exception was when he asked Rose to pass over some knotgrass after Professor Serkent asked the class to brew a Forgetfulness Potion for practice. He hadn't expected them to succeed, which was obvious, but it was quite fun to make.

At the end of the lesson, Albus walked right out the door without even saying goodbye to Rose. Even Scorpius waved shyly before gathering his things and following.

This made Rose feel painfully replaced. Where was Albus, the kind, bright son of Harry Potter? Albus, the boy who would talk Rose through the night when Ron and Hermione were fighting? The boy who was always most excited to see his favorite cousin every holiday at the Burrow?

Albus was gone - or at least it felt that way.

Throughout the week, Rose became overwhelmed. In History of Magic, a class taught by a pearly white ghost by the name of Professor Binns who had a knack for putting a class to sleep, they listened to a long lecture. For the first few minutes, Rose listened attentively, quickly jotting down notes, but she eventually became quite bored listening to his monotone voice even with the eerie way it echoed throughout the room.

Astronomy was taught by Professor Alune, a witch who reminded Rose much of Albus in the sense that she always seemed to be in deep thought. Before, Rose used to wonder whether Albus was a Seer, or a wizard who could see the future. But now, she wondered whether Albus was bullying Hufflepuffs with the rest of the Slytherins.

Professor Alune assigned for them to study the night sky once a week and write down any observations - including the placement of the stars and planets.

Defense Against the Dark Arts was really the most exciting class. Professor Maren seemed to be the most enthusiastic of all the teachers. With a cheery voice, she told them all about magic theory and dueling. It was obvious that the entire class was more than excited to start, but Professor Maren told them they wouldn't actually be practicing spells until later in the year. With that, most of the excitement died down a bit, but not for Rose, who was taking elaborate notes.

At Wednesday's breakfast, Rose sat by Kayleigh Levitt, who was quickly becoming more and more of a friend. They were just discussing what spells they were most excited to use - The Gryffindors had Charms early that morning - when hundreds of owls fluttered through the windows of the Great Hall and circled over the tables. Each owl held a letter or a package that, upon finding its recipient, was dropped onto his or her lap.

Rose squealed a bit when she saw it - the dark barn owl that belonged to her parents. The envelope glided neatly onto the table in front of her, and Rose snatched up the envelope at once. Inside it were two letters. She unfolded the first one, and recognized her mother's handwriting.

_Rose,_

_ Your father and I are so proud of you. It's funny to think that you could be sleeping every night in the very same dormitory, or quite possibly the very same bed as I once did. The same cannot be said for your cousin, Albus, but Harry is just as proud of his son as we are of you. Try not to lose contact, though! Just because he's in another house doesn't mean you aren't still cousins! I cannot wait to see you for Christmas, but it just seems so far away. Please write back._

_Much love,_

_Mom_

Rose smiled, her mother was always so heartwarming. Excitedly, she opened the next letter from her father, not expecting the three Galleons that fell out from the parchment.

_Dear Rosie,_

_ The Galleons are for James. Tell him to buy you whatever you want when the third years take their first trip into Hogsmeade. I recommend the Honeydukes chocolate, it's delicious. Anyways, congratulations on making Gryffindor! You're mother is overjoyed, but I personally think she's off her rocker. I'm just glad you're not in Slytherin. Try to keep Albus out of trouble, if you can. And tell him we love him! Can't wait to see you for Christmas!_

_Love,_

_Dad_

Pocketing the Galleons, Rose folded up her letters and turned to Kayleigh, who hadn't received any letters since arriving.

"I'm sure they'll write," Rose told her, "Your parents."

"No, they won't. I'm sure of it."

"Well, why not? Don't you think they'd be proud of you?"

"No," she said sadly, "I think they'd be jealous, actually." Kayleigh went on in response to Rose's confused expression, "Well, since my mother is a Squib, she was always overshadowed by my uncle, who was able to go to Hogwarts. I don't even think she was happy when I got my Hogwarts letter."

"Well, then I suppose that's her problem, isn't it? You're going to be great at magic, and if she can't see how fantastically talented her daughter is, then she takes too much for granted."

Rose hadn't realized until now just how much _she_ was taking for granted. Loving parents, a large, happy family, and a Slytherin cousin who only wants to be accepted...

"If you'll excuse me," Rose said, smiling at Kayleigh, who was smiling back, "I need to go speak to my cousin."

With that, she picked up her books and walked over to the group of people wearing colors of green and silver.


	4. Chapter Four: Stairways

"Hey Al."

Albus turned around, his face full of laughter. Upon noticing his cousin, who's sleek ginger hair matched the red of her robes, his smile faded, and his face turned urgent. "What are you doing over here?"

"I could ask you the same question. You haven't talked to me in days, and you haven't said a word to your brother since you got here! _What's up with you?" _She wasn't taking care to keep her voice down.

"Not here," he whispered, "Later."

"No, right now."

"_Please."_

"Why are you so embarrassed to talk to your cousin in front of all your new friends? Am I not good enough for you anymore? Don't want to be seen talking to a Gryffindor?"

"_No Rose,_" he pleaded, "I'll talk to you later. Someplace else."

"Hey! Leave him alone," a dark-haired, freckled girl yelled, "What did he ever do to you?"

Before Rose could respond, Albus turned back to the girl, "It's fine, Alice," and then to Rose again, "Just... meet me by the library tonight, around seven."

She nodded sadly and walked away. Rose had to admire his quick thinking. _The library_, around which they couldn't talk loudly, and at seven, meaning they could not stay long because of curfew. Albus was truly intelligent, even devious. Perhaps he did make for a good Slytherin.

The clock seemed to be broken in Charms class. Every time Rose glanced over, what felt like ten minutes had only been one. Perhaps it was the struggle that was going on inside her. As Professor Flitwick talked about the charms they would learn that year and what they are useful for, conflict was running laps through her mind.

She shouldn't have confronted Albus like that. Or maybe she should have. What did he deserve? Was he acting this way on purpose, or was it peer pressure? Did he really believe he should ignore his family in order to fit in with his friends?

Did any of this _really _matter in the first place, or was Rose just overreacting?

"Miss Weasley," Flitwick called, and Rose bolted up, suddenly realizing how absentminded she appeared, "Could you tell us the proper incantation for a hover charm?"

Rose racked her brain - she knew this. After all, her mother was always the brightest witch of her age. Hermione would have known the answer in an instant, but sadly, Rose didn't spend every moment with her nose in a book. Then, it came to her, accompanied by a memory of her mother laughing about how she was almost killed by a mountain troll in her first year.

"Wingardium Leviosa, sir."

"Yes, Miss Weasley, just like your mother, you are."

Rose smiled.

Herbology followed Charms that day, and Professor Longbottom was easily Rose's favorite teacher. Witty, entertaining, and not very strict, he proudly showed the first years through Greenhouse Two. He told them about equipment and fertilizer as they walked through the warm building full of lively plants and enchanted watering cans. The vines moved like the tentacles of a squid gliding through silent water. Despite her lack of interest in plants, Rose curiously observed each as they walked past, hoping not to get touched with one. "During your first year at Hogwarts," announced the professor, "We'll be studying several type of plants in the greenhouse and learning about their uses and how to identify them. Next year, second years take a more hands-on approach in class while we study the properties of Mandrakes.

"I expect you each to read a chapter of your textbook, _1000 Herbs and Where to Find Them_, at least once a week. I don't expect you to list all 1000 by the end of the year or even by the end of your magical education, but reading these chapters will give you a basic knowledge of plants. I want you all to read the first chapter on Aconite by next Wednesday please."

After class on Wednesday, Rose walked back to the Gryffindor common room to start on her night's homework. It was around six o'clock when two boys ran into the common room and jumped onto the plush sofa. James and Fred were laughing hysterically, and mixing up their words.

"Did you see-"

"Her face?"

"I know! Lorcan-"

"Guys," Rose asked curiously, suppressing a giggle, "What did you do?"

James was the one who answered while Fred was shaking from laughter. "Professor Trelawney was walking down the stairs from our Divination classroom to go down to lunch, and we were hiding under- well, we were hiding, and Lorcan casts all these flowers on the stairs and a dozen birds from his wand. Trelawney tripped over the flowers, and I reckon the birds are still following her around!"

It must have been a "you had to be there" moment, because Rose only laughed politely while Fred was practically rolling on the floor.

"Well, as fun and entertaining that sounds, I have somewhere to be," she said, hoping to leave early so that she wasn't late back to the common room.

"Somewhere to be? Don't get caught after hours," James told her protectively.

"Yeah, like you haven't done it."

Rose ran upstairs to stow away her books before setting off. She decided against taking any shortcuts, especially while the castle was dimly lit by only a few torches in most corridors. The Grand Staircase, however, was, as usual, illuminated by a beautiful crystal chandelier. It was hardly a problem to navigate down to the second floor, into the Charms corridor, and to the Library.

She had never seen the Hogwarts library before. It was dark as well, but there were oil lamps at each row of bookshelves to shine over titles. Several tables were scattered throughout the place where a student could find solitude in doing their homework or reading for pleasure. Because, however, Albus told Rose to meet him near the library, Rose simply waited at the entrance.

Soon enough, footsteps echoed down the corridor, and Albus turned the corner, accompanied by his best mate, Scorpius.

"Why is he here?" she asked Albus angrily.

It was Scorpius who answered, "Why not?"

"Because! This is none of your business!"

"Oh?"

"Look Rose," Albus interrupted, "I wasn't trying to ignore you. And I'm too afraid to talk to James. He's going to judge me."

"He won't-"

"But he _will, _Rose. He'll ask me questions! _How are the dungeons?_ You know what he's like."

"Alright, I understand. I'm sorry I overreacted."

As soon as she said it, Albus hugged her, and all her uncertainty was washed away. There was just Albus, her favorite cousin of many. Albus, who was like a brother to her. He was perhaps more of a brother to her than Hugo.

"Sorry to split up this touching family moment," said Scorpius, who had been watching awkwardly, "but Rose really should get going. It's a lot longer of a walk up to the Gryffindor common room than it is down to the Slytherin one."

"How do you know where the Gryffindor common room is?"

"I walked by the Fat Lady portrait and saw Gryffindors piling through. Anyways, there's a staircase down that hall," he pointed through the dark corridor ahead, "that'll take you upstairs quicker."

Was it safe to trust a Malfoy? "And how do you know-"

"Relax, I had to go from Charms to Defense Against the Dark Arts yesterday, and I just used that shortcut. I promise."

"Alright. Thanks," she said, "Bye Albus, goodbye Scorpius."

"Bye, Rose," they both called as she turned away and walked towards the dark staircase illuminated only by several candles that hung from the walls.

The idea did seem sketchy. How did Malfoy, a Slytherin, just happen upon the portrait of the Fat Lady when there are no first year classes on the seventh floor? Perhaps he had a sense for adventure, and simply wanted to explore that part of Hogwarts...

The heartbeats in her chest quickened. Step by step, Rose treaded an unfamiliar place in the castle. Unconsciously, her left foot crossed over her right while walking, and her head collided with the stone wall. Upon steadying herself and opening her eyes, Rose discovered she was staring into something other than stone. The candles that lit the staircase were shining past the wall and into another room beyond it.

She pressed both hands to the wall, ignoring the pain of the bruises her clumsiness just stirred. Her brown eyes found a dark tunnel in which no end could be seen. The rounded walls and the flat floor seemed to be made of the same stone Rose was standing on at this very moment, but she couldn't see much else through the tiny crack she was looking through. For no apparent reason, Rose hoped desperately to gain passage, but no there was no obvious way. Like the many trick doors at Hogwarts that had no lock, yet never opened, this was another hopeful mystery that could not be solved.

While pushing her hands up from the wall, Rose discovered that the bricks were unsteady. Using her better judgement, however, she left them be and hurried off to the common room before curfew, careful not to lose her footing again.

When she climbed through the portrait of the Fat Lady, the common room wasn't quite as quiet as it usually was. Loud music was playing, and at least thirty Gryffindors were lounging around, talking to friends, and some were stealing romantic moments in corners. Rose found her cousin, James, and asked him whether this happened often.

"No, this is nothing compared to the parties we throw after Quidditch games. You wait until the season starts, little first year."

Trying to ignore the noise, Rose shuffled upstairs to her dormitory to finish tonight's homework. When she walked through the door, she found the room empty except for Kayleigh, lying on her bed reading a book titled "The Battle of Hogwarts".

"Your parents are in here, you know," she said when Rose sat on her bed, "They're quite heroic."

"Yes, thank you. They don't like talking about the battle to me, though."

"Well yeah, I can see why. A lot of people died. I'm just amazed at how they were able to repair the castle after all the damage it had! You could never tell today that this castle was once being burned to the ground or blown apart."

"Yeah, amazing..." Rose wasn't listening. She was too tired and too overwhelmed with the amount of work she had to do and too preoccupied thinking the rest of her days at Hogwarts couldn't be any more dramatic.

Like on several occasions before, Rose Weasley was wrong.


	5. Chapter Five: Big Trouble

Images of the staircase, the tunnel, and the wall haunted Rose's dreams. They lingered on her mind during classes, and they crept up on her in conversations. She couldn't stop wondering what was inside the tunnel, why it was there, and whether it had been discovered before. How could it not have been? There were hundreds, if not thousands of generations of students before hers. Or was it possible that the whole thing was imagined? Was Rose simply tired, and had a hallucination?

Her mind was racing as she stepped out of the Fat Lady's portrait on Friday morning. She took her normal route down to the Great Hall and was just about to sit next to Kayleigh when a sudden thought struck her.

"James!"

She ran to take the vacant spot next to him. "James, I need to know now. Do you or do you not have a map of Hogwarts?"

"Whoa," he seemed alarmed, "What's wrong?"

"Answer me!"

Rose always was a fierce little witch, just like her mother. "Well, yeah, but I didn't think you'd still be getting lost after a w-"

"I'm not getting lost! I just... need to check something."

"You know, Rosie, I'm not sure that I can disclose such classified information to ickle firsties. If you need a map, I would suggest asking our dear Headmistress."

"For goodness sake, James! I need to check something!"

"Certainly if it's something so important, you could tell your favorite big cousin, couldn't you?"

"Fine. Last night, I was taking a shortcut up from the library, and I tripped on the steps-"

"Typical you."

"Shut up. Anyways, my head hit the wall and there was some kind of crack in the stone, and through it I saw a tunnel. I just wanted to know if I was hallucinating or if that really exists or- or if you knew anything about it?"

"I'm on it, Rosebud. Thanks for the tipoff!"

And with that, James departed, leaving Rose in the dark again.

_Dear Mum,_

_ Al and I are still getting along just fine, the fact that he's in Slytherin doesn't matter much. James told me he's trying out for Seeker this year, Uncle Harry should be proud. _

_ I've started talking to a girl in Gryffindor named Kayleigh. She's so interested in Wizarding history, the Second Wizarding War, and the Battle of Hogwarts. She expects that because I come from an old pureblood family that I know a lot about it. Oh, but don't get me wrong, we're becoming close friends! She doesn't seem to have any close family members that write her or anything, I feel bad and wish I knew how to help. I've been getting quite homesick, everything seems to remind me of home. But classes are going good and I think you'd be proud that I have a pretty good knack for schoolwork, so far. Send Dad my love and I can't wait to spend the holiday at home and at the Burrow._

_Love Rose._

With a lick, Rose sealed the envelope on her way to the Owlery that evening. She hoped her mother wouldn't mind waiting until the weekend for a reply. Oh well, not every assignment could be on time. It was only her first week, after all.

Other than finishing all of her homework before Monday, Rose did not have anything to do this weekend. She thought of perhaps asking to walk the grounds with Albus or Kayleigh, or maybe she'd ask James if it'd be okay to watch the Gryffindor Quidditch trials coming up tomorrow. Wondering faintly whether she would even want to watch, Rose almost ran headfirst into none other than Scorpius Malfoy.

"Hey, watch where you're going ginger!" Scorpius yelled slightly too loudly before looking up and recognizing her, "Oh, hi Rose," he said apologetically, his voice a bit more faint.

"Hello, what brings you here?" she asked, trying to be polite despite his sudden rude outburst.

"Oh you know, sending to Dad," he held up the parcel in his hands.

"What would you need to send back to him?"

"He uh, well he gave me the wrong book... for my birthday," said Scorpius softly, as if a book were a kind of embarrassing secret.

"Ha, I wish I had that problem! My mum gives me way more books than I know what to do with! I like reading some, but not as much as her. She tried packing the whole contents of my bookcase in my school trunk, but we'd have needed two, and that's where I put my foot down."

He laughed slightly, looking awkward. "Oh well... I like to read," he said, again looking as if it were something to hide.

"That's nice," Rose added shortly, not knowing what else to say.

"Yeah. Uhm, Al was looking for you today I think."

"Oh, okay, thank you," she said, receiving another small smile in return before walking past the Slytherin boy and outdoors.

On her first steps on the Grand Staircase, Rose walked right past Albus Potter with nothing but a hello, which insinuated that he'd not been looking for her at all. What it meant that Scorpius told her that simply to get her to leave him, she did not know nor care much.

All of the Gryffindors seemed overjoyed that the first week of school was, at last, over. The whole student body seemed to be celebrating the weekend together, in fact. Ravenclaws in every corridor spoke of their new Quidditch team that held their tryouts just hours ago, and none were more pleasant than the New Marauders, who could be seen at any time throughout the afternoon dancing about the Grand Staircase, entertaining many watchful passerby's. The only quiet place left in the castle was the Library, where Rose sat, deeply absorbed in her Defense Against the Dark Arts homework.

Rose wasn't alone, it appeared, as many of the other students had similar ideas. Ravenclaws cluttered most of the desks available with a few Gryffindors and Slytherins mixed in. Hufflepuff alone was absent, presumably because of their bright and chatty nature.

Around six thirty that evening a disturbance reached the ears of those in the Library.

"Just what did you think you were doing?" carried Professor Serkent's voice, "Defiling the school walls, how dare you?"

"We weren't sir, I only tripped and fell into the wall, the bricks seem to be falling apart," came the voice of Fred Weasley, scared yet convincing.

"Any bricks can fall apart with the aid of a Reducto curse lad, certainly you and your friends must know this?"

"We didn't cast-" James retorted, also with worry.

"A simple charm can remedy that lie, now come, up to the Headmistress' office."

"But sir!" said a fourth voice, most likely from one of the twins.

The voices faded up the staircase as Rose, too distracted to continue her homework, packed up her things and followed them towards the shortcut. She tiptoed up the steps, certain that Professor Serkent and the boys were well on their way to the seventh floor, and searched for the crease in the wall she had discovered several nights ago. It did not take much searching, because where there used to be the slightest sliver of a crack there was now a gaping, dusty hole behind which was a long and round tunnel.

Not wanting to get in trouble yet too curious to control herself, Rose stepped through the hole and into the dusty darkness. _"Lumos,"_ she whispered, but her wand would not light. _"Lumos!"_ she repeated, more forcefully. Her wand flickered, then died. For a third time, Rose shouted the incantation, and at last her wand provided a dim light, enough to see around her some.

What was revealed were many stone doors down what seemed an endless passageway. Examining one closely, Rose saw a crest of Hufflepuff etched just above the door handle. Upon turning the handle, Rose was not surprised to learn that the door was locked. As she tried several doors, she noticed that each door had a crest, and each crest belonged to one of the four Houses. When Rose was nearing fifteen doors down the tunnel, the light in her wand flickered again and was extinguished. What was more, she could hear a voice coming from the stairs.

Sprinting towards her only way out, Rose ducked through the hole, dashed down the staircase away from the voice, and into her Charms classroom, which was empty. She waited there for a minute or two before deciding it would be safe to leave. Kayleigh was walking from the library, and Rose stole the opportunity to catch up with her.

"Hey!" Kayleigh said, spotting Rose, "What were you doing in Flitwick's classroom?"

Rose paused. "I left my quill in there this morning and decided to go back for it," she lied quickly.

"But we didn't have Charms this morning, that was yesterday, wasn't it?"

"Yeah uh, that's what I meant. I just saw it was missing and went back for it but it uh... wasn't there."

"I see," Kayleigh didn't seem convinced, but she must have shrugged it off because it was conversation of Charms class that carried them up to Gryffindor Tower.

"Weasley, you're in big trouble," said James, the following morning as he caught Rose leaving her dormitory.

"What?" she said, affronted.

"Professor Serkent caught us investigating that tip-off you gave me, and McGonagall gave me, Fred, and the twins detention tonight!"

"Really?" she cried, "I'm sorry James!"

"Yeah, you better be, because Fred and I have Quidditch trials, and if we have to leave early before we can try out it'll be all your fault."

Rose wasn't convinced she was entirely at fault, but as Quidditch has always been a sensitive topic for James, Rose didn't mention it. "How did you get caught?"

"Well Fred's Reducto spell didn't cast as quiet as we thought it would, and our favorite Professor just happened to be coming down from the sixth floor and well, he saw."

"You blew up the wall?" Rose asked, deciding not to tell James that she treaded where they hadn't been able to.

"Er - yeah."

"You idiot!"

"Watch your mouth or I might tell McGonagall who told me to blow up the wall in the first place," said James with a smirk.

"I didn't _tell you _to blow up anything," she snarled.

"We'll see about that," and he left.

**I'm sincerely sorry for the HUGE gap in updates, I was on a horrible writer's block and I hope you can forgive me! It definitely won't happen again anytime soon!**


	6. Chapter Six: Hermione's Defense

That weekend seemed to zoom by in a vicious blur for Rose what with the amount of homework she was forced to finish up and Quidditch teams being picked for her House. There was a huge celebration in the common room Saturday night where James, Fred, and the rest of the team were the guests of honor. James forgave Rose for indirectly earning he and his friends detention in the euphoria from making the team as Seeker, and Fred as Beater along with Aiden Finnigan. The three Chasers were called Ben and Joseph Lonan, sixth years, and seventh year Quidditch Captain Jade Glen. Gryffindor's Keeper was a handsome fifth year by the name of Troy Sawyer. It wasn't until Monday that the castle decided to slow down and take a breath, during which Rose had Potions first thing in the morning with the Slytherins.

Stepping into the dungeon, she was pleased to see that Albus and Scorpius had saved her a seat. Taking it, she looked at Albus and smiled, "How are you?"

"I'm great, Rose!" he said, looking quite pleased to see her, "And you?"

"Oh you know, I'm good. Actually I wanted to tell you about something..." Rose started, thinking of the oh-so mysterious tunnel.

"Silence," echoed the voice of Professor Serkent, "Every day all of you walk in here screaming like banshees, and I won't have it!"

At these words, Scorpius leaned over and whispered something in Al's ear. The two of them started laughing silently. Professor Serkent took no notice, and continued his lecture to the first year class.

"Today you will be brewing a very simple potion with your groups, and as such, I expect you to succeed," he said, waving his wand over the cabinet filled with a cauldron for each table, "The instructions are written on the board, and you may ask me if you require assistance, please begin."

The recipe for a Cure for Boils was pretty simple, involving snake fangs, horned slugs, and porcupine quills. Al and Scorpius chatted fiercely about the Slytherin Quidditch team as the three brewed, and Rose eyed the empty seat beside her, wondering perhaps if Kayleigh would join them next class.

"My father says he became a Seeker in his second year, but he was never any good. Actually, he told me once that _your _father," he indicated Albus, "beat him at every game they played together. He told me not to tell anybody that but, well, I thought it was a bit funny."

"I find it a bit funny," laughed Albus, "that our parents hated each other when they were at school, but next summer I might be coming around your house and you to mine. I wonder what they'll think!"

Rose was listening vaguely, crushing up snake fangs and adding them to the cauldron. The Professor swept across the room watching flame temperatures and whether his students were following directions, giving and taking house points as he went.

"Weasley, Potter, and Malfoy," he announced, causing the three to jump, "Keep up the fine work. Ten points to Slytherin and five for Gryffindor."

After class, Rose followed Albus and Scorpius out of Serkent's dungeon down a dark corridor that presumably led to the Slytherin Common room.

"Albus," she said, "I need to talk to you about something!"

"What is it?" asked Al, pausing to turn around and indicating for Scorpius to come with them in the other direction.

"You know how James got detention the other night?" she started while walking up the stone steps and into the entrance hall.

"Nothing unusual there," Scorpius smirked, his grey eyes flashing.

As they headed up the Grand Staircase, Rose recounted about the tunnel filled with locked doors, each bearing the crest of a Hogwarts House. The three paid no attention to where their footsteps took them and soon discovered themselves in the second floor corridor approaching the very same staircase they'd been discussing. Only there was no way up anymore, just a suit of armor stood guard at the foot of the steps and Molly Weasley, a Gryffindor Prefect, standing guard.

"What are you three doing here?" she asked, sounding ludicrously like her father, Rose's Uncle Percy.

"We're just heading to Charms, Molly, why so tense?" asked Rose, legitimately curious.

"I was just told to make sure no one tried to get up this staircase, after James and his idiotic friends blasted the wall apart."

"Oh, I see, well, we'll just be going then," said Rose, turning around and not actually heading to Charms, as she had Herbology next, and the boys had Flying.

While they walked past Professor Flitwick's classroom, Molly called behind them, "But I thought you were heading to Charms!"

The three ignored her and carried on.

"So let me get this straight," said Scorpius as the three stepped onto the ground and the autumn wind whipped their faces, "You walk through this dark and mysterious tunnel that you claim has probably not been seen for centuries? Sounds like a bit of rubbish if you ask me."

"Believe what you want, _Malfoy,_" sneered Rose, "but I'm writing to my mum to see if they'd ever been there, and I think you should too, Albus!"

True to her words, Rose did write Hermione that evening after classes were through, even though her mother hadn't answered her first letter yet. She felt this was sufficiently important and knew the curiosity would get the better of her sooner or later. Surprisingly, the answer came flying to her at breakfast time only the next morning.

_Dear Rose,_

_ Please try and keep yourself out of situations like this, I can't stress enough how many unfortunate things your father and I got mixed up in with Harry as our best friend. Just keep your focus on your studies, I've owled Professor McGonagall to discuss this tunnel you described, so don't be surprised if you get called to her office later._

_I love you,_

_Mom._

Rose read through the letter twice. Her mother told the Headmistress what she'd done? _Oh no, oh no, oh no. I'm in big trouble. _She should have wrote to Dad, or Uncle Harry, or Aunt Ginny. _What _was she thinking? James didn't have to say anything to McGonagall, her mum had done that for him.

"Any reason why you're having a silent panic attack, Rose?" asked Kayleigh after taking a sip of orange juice.

"_Yes!" _she screamed angrily without thinking, then covered her mouth in shock as almost half of the Great Hall had heard and were now craning their heads at her. Doing the only thing she could think of, Rose grabbed her mother's letter, her bag, and a piece of toast, and ran for it.

Flying class that day was a disaster. Rose couldn't help being jumpy due to her embarrassing outburst at breakfast. When Madam Hooch asked whether she knew the fastest broomstick to this day, she stuttered and answered incorrectly, fully aware of the correct model. What was worse, Hooch had the class flying through obstacles today, and when it was Rose's turn, she flew headfirst into the first metal hoop, recovered, then knocked over two cones, officially becoming the laughingstock of her Flying class. All Madam Hooch had to say for it was, "Well, you remind me of your father."

While leaving the field, she thought she heard a small voice issuing from her teacher's mouth singing, _"and that's why Slytherins all sing, Weasley is our King."_

The next evening, once Rose had calmed down some, Professor Longbottom had fetched her in the Great Hall, saying that the Headmistress would like to see her. While horrified, she appreciated that he hadn't said anything loud enough so any fellow Gryffindors could hear.

Slowly, she walked to the seventh floor corridor where McGonagall's office resides. Upon approaching the stone gargoyle, it asked, "Are you Rose Weasley?"

Nodding, Rose stepped onto the platform and the gargoyle rotated, escalating stairs upwards toward a wooden black door. She hesitated before knocking, and was surprised to hear none other than her mother's voice issuing from behind the door.

"You mustn't blame Rose, it isn't her fault those boys blew apart the walls!"

"But now, due to this _discovery_, proper arrangements must be made to protect the treasury, when it would have been perfectly fine had this young lady not been eager to discover it."

"It was obviously not very well protected in the first place if an eleven year old can just stumble upon it! You should be grateful she found it and not someone else who might try to rob it!"

The two were practically screaming their words of defense.

"Then perhaps you can tell me, Mrs. Weasley, how to protect the extremely valuable lost treasures of the founders of Hogwarts?"

The two women looked each other in the eye: Hermione, once a young witch and bright pupil; and Minerva, a brave and loyal instructor who Hermione respects highly.

"No Professor," she said as though she were in Transfiguration class once again, just a young girl who had done wrong, "I can not. But do not give the fault to my daughter. She has done nothing wrong."

Deciding not to eavesdrop any longer, Rose knocked.

"Oh, come in," said McGonagall's exasperated voice.

"Hello Professor," she said softly, "Hi Mum."

"Hello dear," said Hermione first, walking forward to hug her daughter.

"Miss Weasley," McGonagall interrupted sharply, "I want you to know that you are not in any trouble, but I'd like to know the full story of how you came across this - this corridor."

Trying to act as if she didn't overhear anything, Rose told McGonagall how she always took the passage to and from the library, and upon discovering the hole James, Fred, and the twins left, she was merely curious about what lurked inside, unaware that she was trespassing on anything. She left out the bit about telling James of the loose bricks beforehand, deciding it was best nobody knew about that part.

Professor McGonagall frowned. "Alright dear, don't worry about anything, I just think it's best that you don't tell any of your fellow students what you witnessed, is that clear dear?"

"Yes, Professor," she told McGonagall, thinking simultaneously of telling Albus everything she overheard before entering the room. A treasury, here? In Hogwarts? Had anyone ever heard of anything like it?

"I'll be getting back to the Ministry now, Minerva," tutted Hermione, looking impatient and slightly irritated. When McGonagall nodded to her, she gave her daughter another hug and swept from the room.

Feeling awkward alone with her Headmistress, and not yet dismissed, Rose glanced around the office. the walls were stacked with shelves and cabinets full of silent and still silver instruments, along with things indicating McGonagall's taste such as velvet-covered books and handsomely crafted quills on display.

Fifteen or so portraits hung around the Headmistress' desk, all, as Rose knew, former Heads of Hogwarts. Immediately, she recognized Albus Dumbledore hanging grandly behind the desk, then Phineas Black, whom she read about in _Hogwarts, A History._ Another man stood out to her, one with long, black hair who looked somewhat sour.

Before Rose could view anything else, the Headmistress called "Dismissed, Weasley," and Rose turned from the room and headed for her dormitory.

**I want to thank my readers and let them know that they encourage me to continue this story! I've finally figured out where to go with this plot, so it'll much easier to write from this point forward. Thank you so much and please review if you'd like!**


	7. Chapter Seven: Not Playing Fair

October air swooped through the windows and doors, filling the castle with a bitter cold only the hearty fire in the common room could remedy. Gryffindors piled themselves onto the squashy armchairs and grand sofas to exchange shocking rumors and rare chocolate frog cards. The first Quidditch match of the season was upon them, so naturally, animosity between the lions and their badger competitors peaked.

It became practice for most students to wear sweaters and scarves to breakfast. No student could walk through the corridors without the sound of teeth chattering wherever one went. In fact, the only people of Hogwarts who didn't seem to mind the cold were students of Slytherin House, as Rose Weasley kindly pointed out one afternoon to her cousin and his best mate.

"How do you _stand _it, walking around like it summertime beneath your robes?"

"You're exaggerating a bit, Rose, I'm only wearing short sleeves," explained Albus at lunch over a turkey sandwich.

"Besides ginger, if you think _this _is cold then you wouldn't last two minutes in our common room," Scorpius said, "Under the lake, you see."

"No sunlight in the snake hole," said his best mate, grinning.

"Then I'm glad I don't sleep in the _snake hole," _Rose sneered, eyeing her cousin, "sounds like not a very pleasant place."

Scorpius answered next. "It's a very pleasant place, Weasley, you can't insult anywhere you've never been to."

"Well maybe I don't want to go there!"

"Good, no one wants you there anyways!" retorted the Malfoy.

"Hey guys, break it up," said Albus, not content seeing two of his favorite people bickering.

"Sorry," they each whispered to Al, but not to each other.

That night, seeking solitude, Rose retreated to the library. She took her inconvenient route all the way through the Grand Staircase to the second floor. On arrival, she noticed there were less prefects monitoring the floor than usual. The reason for this became clear when she saw the shortcut from the second floor to the sixth was no longer blocked. Presumably, staff must have repaired the wall and set up stronger defenses for the ancient tunnel Rose herself had ventured in. Upon completing her work, she turned left out of the library, taking her old shortcut to the common room and became altogether surprised to find company half way up the flight in the form of a painted man hung upon the wall.

"Hello miss!" called the portrait, instantly frightening Rose who presumed she was alone.

"Uhm, hi," she answered, pausing to look at the portrait where a gaping hole once was. The painted man appeared haughty and fierce; his bright eyes contrasted the dark backdrop.

"Good evening, I am Lord Ritter, once the noble advisor to my kingdom, and now a strong guardian of treasure troves. But worry not, kind lady, for none can hope to pass without a word of entry!"

"And I suppose you don't just hand out words of entry to just anyone, do you?" she laughed, finding his arrogance somewhat humorous.

"Aye, no, only Madame McGonagall and her commands know the word, and perhaps any cunning genius to answer my riddles!"

"_Any _cunning genius?" she asked skeptically, thinking of her manipulative cousin, James.

"Any cunning genius wise enough to answer many successive riddles, yes. But away with you, young girl, for I do not appreciate your obvious skepticism. You shall never gain entry!"

Bemused, yet amused, Rose tucked her books to her chest and head off to bed, thinking Lord Ritter was off his rocker. She had no desire to ever get caught in that tunnel nor to explore it a second time.

The next morning, Rose was awoken by Emilia Bradley, screaming in her sleep that she'd forgotten the Fat Lady's password but she _needed _to get inside for her next lesson's textbook. It might have been funny if it weren't daybreak. Unable to turn back over to fall asleep, she slipped into her robes, yawning, and tiptoed downstairs to the common room. Rose realized after settling onto the largest sofa that she wasn't the only one of her dorm mates unable to get back to bed - Kayleigh had joined her.

"Hello, Rose," she said quietly, and Rose greeted her in return, "Did you finish your Potions essay?"

"No, did you?"

"Hardly, I don't even know what a boomslang _is, _how am I supposed to know what it's skin does when 'brewed delicately'?"

Rose laughed. "I think it's used a lot in transfiguring potions," she said slowly, "like the Polyjuice. I mean I don't think it has healing properties or anything like that."

"Thank you, maybe I'll have something to go off of now."

"Yeah, don't mention it," she paused, "So has your mom written any?"

Kayleigh frowned. "Well, no. But I wasn't expecting her to."

"I'm sorry," she answered quickly, guilty for bringing it up at all.

"You act like it's a big deal," whispered Kayleigh, "But it doesn't even upset me anymore, I'm so used to being ignored, you see. If anything, I'm angry that she doesn't care."

"Care about what?"

"Just me. I'm sure if I were hurt or dying or something drastic she would care, yes. But other than that, anything having to do with me it seems she'd be better without. My school, my friends, the things I like to do... they don't really mean anything to her."

"Maybe you should write to her," Rose suggested.

"No, there's no reason for me to make effort if she won't. I'm happier here, away from her. I'll probably stay at Hogwarts for Christmas."

"You could come to my house," she said without thinking, and watched as her friend's eyes lit up.

"You think so?"

"Well, I'd have to ask my parents, but it'd probably be okay." But Christmas was months away, Halloween hadn't even come yet. Changing the subject before making anything absolute, Rose asked, "Are you sure your mum isn't just busy with something, and that's why she won't write? Perhaps there's something else going on at home," but she immediately regretted this, as her friend's smile faded again and Kayleigh turned her head as if embarrassed, unable to look Rose in the eye.

"Well, my dad's sick," she said in a small voice, "They don't know if he'll make it."

"W-what?" she stuttered, horrified, "Can't the Healers do anything about it?"

"He's a Muggle, so doctors treat him, not Healers," Kayleigh corrected, still whispering, "And no. They say he has a chance, but... not a good one. Sometimes Death wins."

And Rose spent the rest of the week trying to put herself in Kayleigh's shoes, trying to imagine how she must feel, but it was impossible. The last tragedy known to the Weasley family was the death of Rose's uncle, Fred - and that was about eight years before Rose's birth. She was always loved by Ron and Hermione, surrounded by fun cousins, playing with Hugo as a younger child, and Rose has never felt loneliness... abandonment, neglect, or fear for a loved one's life. Death was something that happened in the dark days of Lord Voldemort, when there was war in the past, but not today... not the future. But no, Death still plagues many innocent lives without the help of murderers. He is a selfish being who steals people that don't deserve death. Hardly anyone deserves it, and until now Rose never really understood that one did not have to be an adult to experience death - that not everybody's parents die peacefully of old age... that sometimes, life (and Death) isn't fair.

**Hi again, I'm sorry if that chapter seemed a bit short, but I've already started Chapter Eight, so it shouldn't take long for an update! More of the New Marauders in the next chapter :D Anyways, please review and let me know what you think so far for sure. I definitely have strong feelings about the words in the last paragraph. Innocence will certainly be a theme of the story for many more of Rose's years to come. Thank you so much for reading, all of you!**


End file.
